


Fathers Of The Groom

by klutzy_girl



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Family, Future Fic, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Eddie and Buck are a little emotional on Christopher's wedding day.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 16
Kudos: 169





	Fathers Of The Groom

By the time Christopher’s wedding day rolled around, Buck and Eddie were pretty excited - and dealing with a multitude of other emotions that threatened to drag them down. Fifteen year old Danneel rolled her eyes at her parents and let out a loud sigh. “You two are embarrassing,” the teenager declared.

“Hey!” Buck protested. 

“We are not! You take that back!” a laughing Eddie shot back at his second-born child.

“She’s right,” sing-songed their youngest, twelve year old Harlow.

“You don’t always have to agree with her, you know,” pointed out Danneel’s twin, Poppy. She rolled her eyes and turned to face her fathers. “Harlow worships the ground Danneel walks on.”

“Be nice,” Buck warned.

“I am nice!” 

“Nicer,” Eddie clarified, laughing. He loved his family but they could definitely be a lot sometimes. Okay, most of the time. 

“Can’t believe Chris is getting married. This is surreal,” Danneel murmured.

“Seems like just yesterday I met the little man.” Buck smiled fondly as he thought back to their first meeting, before he had fallen in love with Eddie and they welcomed three more kids into their lives. 

The door opened and a visibly nervous Chris walked in on his crutches. He grinned at his family. “Ready for this?”

“Are _you_ ready for this?” Eddie still couldn’t wrap his head around the thought that his oldest was getting married. Thank God they all loved Amelia - she was amazing and treated Chris well.

Chris rolled his eyes. “Dad!”

“Sorry, had to ask! I know you’re more than ready for today and have been counting down the days.” 

“You’re getting sappy again,” a laughing Poppy informed him.

“It’s gross.” Harlow sighed and leaned her head against Buck’s shoulder, ready to get this show on the road. 

“Why do I have three sisters and no brothers?” Chris teasingly complained.

“Do I have to yell at you now, buddy?” Buck only sighed and teared up again. Sniffling, he glared at the tears on his hand after he wiped his face. “Fuck, I didn’t want to cry yet!”

“Nobody’s crying at all, except maybe the bride and groom!” Eddie knew it was a lost cause, though. 

Buck and Eddie both stood up and hugged their son, nodding to the girls to join in, which they did. “How long are we going to stand here hugging like a bunch of idiots? We need to get this show on the road. You’re lucky I love all of you.” Chris shook his head in amusement, watching as everyone pulled back.

Eddie grabbed his husband’s hand and squeezed it. “Love you,” he mouthed.

“Love you back,” Buck mouthed. 

“They’re doing it again.” Danneel only sighed fondly as she returned to her chair, waiting for everyone to finish up so this ceremony could finally start. 

Eddie had to tell himself not to fall apart several times as Chris finished getting ready, and then they all headed outside as they waited for the ceremony to begin. “Don’t fucking cry, Diaz. Don’t you fucking do it.”

Buck laughed beside him, but it sounded a little wet. “I don’t think it’s working, Eddie.”

“Pull yourself together!”

“Both of you shut the fuck up,” Danneel hissed. They turned to stare at their second born in shock but she only shrugged. 

“Teenagers.” Buck only sighed.

“We’re letting that one go, right?” And Eddie knew it was futile anyway - their kids had grown up with fathers - and other family - who swore a lot. It’d be hypocritical if they called her out. Still wanted to do it, however. 

“Of course. Let her have fun.”

“That’s what you always say, Buck. Fun parent.” Eddie didn’t mind, though - Buck could put his foot down when needed, and they were both good fathers. 

“Are you going to bring up how you let me name the girls again?” Buck flashed his husband a smile when Eddie turned to face him.

“Maybe, if you keep this up.”

The music started up, and they all stood up as Amelia, the love of their son’s life, began the walk down the aisle. Eddie teared up, which set off Buck, and by the time she made it to Chris’ side, they were both a mess. They bawled all through the ceremony, embarrassing their daughters, but neither cared by that point.

At the reception a few hours later, Buck pulled his husband up out of his chair for a dance. “Feeling old?”

“Well now I do,” Eddie grumbled, grinning good-naturedly at him.

“Then my work here is done. Look how happy there are!” They danced, watching as Chris and Amelia said hello to all their guests.

“At least we’re done crying. Pretty sure I’m dehydrated now,” Eddie joked. 

“You? What about me?” Buck snorted and kissed him.

Their girls made their way up to them at that moment. “Dance with us.” Danneel grabbed Buck’s hand and led him away from Eddie while Poppy and Harlow teamed up to dance with their other father.

Today had been a long, emotional day but one they’d definitely never forget. Buck and Eddie had come a long way since their first meeting and now they couldn’t wait to see what their children cooked up next.


End file.
